Leviathan Night: Son of None
by Venom096
Summary: Percy wins the war and the Olympians throw a celebration for their victory. Percy then is cast aside and is thrown into Tartarus for being to powerful. He journeys through Tartarus and jumps into the realm of chaos, through the void, and into Nothing. There, he finds his counterpart, his immortal form, chained. he fuses with the body and finds his sister. He declares war on Olympus
1. Chapter 1

It was night, a boy was running through the woods, running from a bunch of silver suited girls. The one leading it had spiky black hair with an electrical spear and a shield that would make anyone seeing it petrified. The man was wearing a black cloak and had neon crystal sea blue eyes after his transformation with the first and entity, a being older than Chaos by quadrillions of years old. This man used to be the two time Savior of Olympus. This man, was Percy Jackson.

 **PERCY'S POV**

Percy was tired. He was tired of being hunted by the hunters after two years of running and hiding from the gods. He still remembered what happened on that unfaithful day. He escaped the hunters awhile back and then started to rip a hole through the universe and the void into nothing, his home. He started to think about that one day and started getting a flashback.

 _Flashback_

 _Percy was fighting for his life. He was surrounded by monsters and giants as they were trying to awaken mother earth. He fought and fought and then he saw the giants and did the most stupid thing ever._

 _He charged._

 _He started with Polybotes and started their fight. Polybotes started using started using his power over poison and shot some at Percy. He got straight into the chest and he started to feel weaker and his vision started getting blurry. Polybotes boomed "You really think you can defeat ME! A giant, you weakling!". Percy felt his mind going blank and that was when a voice came through his mind 'You are powerful Perseus, you have an extreme amount of power. You just need to accept the power instead of trying to fight it.' the voice said. He felt his consciousness slipping away so he tried it. He didn't know what the voice was talking about but he felt the need to accept everything. So he did. That was when he felt way more powerful and his vision started getting better. He looked at Polybotes with a sadistic glint in his eyes. Polybotes and the other giants looked scared as hell along with the gods. He let loose a yell of rage and shot towards the now cowering Polybotes. They fought for a few minutes before he got a lucky jab at Percy. He smirked before he looked shocked. My blood was blank white instead of red. everyone was staring in shock as Polybotes was now very scared until the earth shook. Polybotes smirked as he knew the earth was beginning to rise. Before he could reply, he found a sword through his stomach and he blasted into dust. Not a second later, all the giants had swords sticking out of them. They all exploded into dust until a shrill shriek came shaking the earth, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gaea screamed as witnessed the murder of her children the giants. She was in raged that her children died._

 _"WHO DID THIS" she shrieked. "That would be me Gaea" a voice said back. She turned around to see Percy Jackson standing their with white blood on his shirt and pants. She stood shocked at the white blood but then it became fury and anger. " I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" She screamed as she started throwing attack after attack on Percy who was standing in the same place until he froze her in her place. Gaea was shocked by this. "W-what are you?" she asked in fear. Percy just started walking to her until he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Don't let anger and rage cloud your vision Gaea." She was shocked. He was giving her advice after he tried to kill him. He let go of his control and stepped back. She was standing their until her vision was cleared and she could think about what to do next. Then, she asked, "Why are you giving me advice even though I tried to kill you?" "Well, it's better to fight an opponent who could think clearly and would make the right moves. Also for this," he said while walking up to her and did something that made everyone go shocked._

 _He hugged her._ _"Gaea, let it all out, let out your emotions to me. All the pain and heart brake you've had, every sad thing that happened and has just happened. Please let it all out and I'll be their for you." he said. That was when Gaea started crying her heart out to him. Every pain that happened and every heart brake that happened to her as she started sobbing. He hugged her even tighter until she let out all her emotions. Then he said to her out loud, " I love you great grandma, and always will no matter what. In the great grandmother great grandson way to be honest." Now everyone thought he was crazy now but Zeus thought he had sided with Gaea the entire time._

 _"I love you too my great grandson." she said to him. "I'm sorry for trying to hurt you. please send me back to my slumber Percy, please. I cannot bear the guilt of killing so many children." she said shocking him. Then he said, "No, it wasn't. I'm sorry for killing your kids Gaea." As Gaea accepted the apology, they turned to the stunned crowed and Percy yelled, "This war is over now, Gaea is to not be harmed or else you will answer me. Now I have to sleep." he muttered the last part to himself until he embraced unconsciousness._

 _He woke up to a really bright room and the sound of crying. When he opened his eyes the crying stopped as he was crushed by the Earth Mother as she hugged him saying "Your alive! Your alive!" over and over again until she let go. "How long was I out?" he asked. "About two weeks," she replied. "Damn, that's a long time." "I know right! Well their's a council meeting today for the celebrations so we better hurry up." She grabbed a wheel chair and put me in it. When we arrived to the council room, everyone was staring at him until Zeus bellowed, "Let the council meeting begin!" Drama queen. anyways, all the heroes who survived got a gift and then it came down to the final 9. Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Ryena , and me. "JASON GRACE!" Zeus bellowed as he started walking forward into the middle of the thrown room. "For your bravery in the war, we give you godhood! Do you accept?" Zeus bellowed. Jason Stood their before saying, "Yes". Zeus smiled before he shot a beam of energy at him and he started to glow. "ALL HAIL JASON GRACE! SON OF JUPITER, MINOR GOD OF LIGHTNING, WIND, JUSTICE, AND STORMS!." Zeus announced. "PIPER MCCLEAN!" Aphrodite boomed. "For your bravery in the war, we offer you godhood. Do you accept." She said. "Yes" was her reply. Aphrodite smiled and shot a beam at Piper. She started to glow until Aphrodite Yelled, "ALL, HAIL PIPER MCCLEAN! MINOR GODDESS OF LOVE, BEAUTY, SEX, AND CHARMSPEAK!" All the others went up and they all received godhood while Hazel and Frack got their curses lifted. Finally, it was down to me and Annabeth. "ANNABETH CHASE!" Athena yelled. "For your bravery in the war, we offer you godhood. do you accept?" Athena said as Annabeth immediately screamed "YES!" Athena shot the beam at Annabeth and said, "All hail Annabeth Chase! Minor Goddess of wisdom, battle strategies, war, and weapons!" everyone got quite. Percy stood their shocked as Annabeth then came over to him and whispered in his ear, "Thanks for being my tool for popularity and getting me godhood you loser." He was hurt. More hurt than when Luke betrayed him. Then Poseidon Yelled, "PERSEUS JACKSON!" Gaea pushed him forward and they waited. "For your bravery in killing the Giants and getting Grandmother to befriend you, we offer you a place among one of us, an Olympian."_

 _He was shocked._

 _He then did something no one would ever do. "I decline father." Poseidon smiled "I knew you were going to say that. Okay then, what are your wishes." "I wish for Hades and Hestia to have thrones in Olympus. Second, I want the friendly Titans to be released and I want to see it." he said. Poseidon nodded and Zeus grumbled before two thrones appeared. One looking like bones fused together and had black flames on them. Another one was completely in flames and had an aurora of warmth. He was crushed by two big hugs by Hades and Hestia until they went to their thrones and sat on them. Then Poseidon want and retrieved the friendly Titans. They looked around confused until they saw Percy and they crushed him in a big hug. After the that was over, Zeus said something that made everyone stop in their tracks. He said, "Percy must go to Tartarus as he is a threat to Olympus."_

 _Silence. Then everyone went in an uproar until Zeus yelled, "SILENCE, lets vote among the Olympian council. all against?" Poseidon, Hestia, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Hermes, and Apollo raised their hands. "All for" Zeus, Ares, Athena, Artemis, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite raised their hands. "It is decided, you shall go to Tartarus_ boy." _Zeus threw his master bolt at him and then the next thing he knew, he was falling into Tartarus. He felt the people that sided with him and he accepted it. He then swore that he will raze Zeus and the people who banished him to the ground_

 ** _Time skip 3 years_**

 _He was running from the monster that were chasing him like Kampe and the Nemian Lion. He then saw darkness all around him as a lone figure came to him in a starry chariot. Nyx. When she saw him, she was shocked. Then she made her way to him and asked, "What are you doing here Perseus Jackson?" "Got banished. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm jumping into Chaos." he said. She was in shock. Then she said, "Fine. Go ahead, but you will get destroyed." "Okay." and with that he jumped in._

 _Darkness. Then their was the voice that he heard in the battle of the giants. 'I'm here Perseus, and we're finally becoming whole again.' Then, he saw blank white. He saw a lone figure in chains smiling at him. "We are whole again" they said at the same time and they started to glow neon blue until they merged. Their was then one guy out of the chains and said, "I'm back. and I'm coming back up to the world above. Look out world, LEVIATHAN NIGHT IS BACK!"_

 _Flashback end_

He chuckled darkly at the thought but also was smiling with hope of seeing the people he loved like Hades and Hestia along with Poseidon and Hera with Demeter. He then decided to make himself known during the next meeting or special event. He walked around his room and he saw something that made him stop cold. A secret passage way. He opened the door and continued to walk in. He got what this was now, a dungeon. He continued to walk until he heard a scream of pain. He started running until he saw a door that was closed and locked. He used his unlimited power and he blew up the door and stood their in shock. Their, was a girl about five years old covered in white blood. It was his sister, Cosmo. Then he heard footsteps and he hid in the shadows until he saw who he or she was. When he saw the person, he was shocked, it was the true-divine, a being younger than him. It was Nebula. His anger grew as he made himself known to her. when he stepped out of hiding, she turned pale completely.

"W-what are y-y-you doing h-here?" she asked afraid she knew the answer. "I came to make you come to an end with torturing my sister." he said coldly and then with the swipe of his hand, she was sent to her husband Void, another true-divine. He rushed to his sisters aid and got her out of the chains hurting her. When she saw him, she started crying saying you're back over and over again. He hugged her while crying saying it's going to be okay over and over again. He then stood up with her in his arms and healed her. Once that was done they went back upstairs and went to the living room.

They were having tons of fun as he started playing tag and hide-and-seek with her around the house. after that, he said that her domain is everything as she is it's embodiment. She got so hyped up she started asking him what his domain was and he replied with nothing. She got the meaning and went berserk but she started to tease him a little bit saying he has no domains and he started laughing at her antics as he knew she was doing it for fun. He then told her if she wanted to earth and she immediately squealed yes. when they got there, they went to Laguna Beach and played in the water. After that, he asked "Do you want to see the person that raised me in my demigod form?" "Yes please." After that, they went to Atlantis. When they got their, they walked over to Poseidon's palace. When they got their, guards came and blocked them from their path. "Who are you and what do want from the king Poseidon?" "I want to speak to my father D-man." Percy said in amusement. The guard looked shocked until he smiled at him. "'coarse P.J., I'll see you later?" the guard said. "'coarse man! I'll see ya around the place man. C-ya later dude." "C-ya man!" As they continued their way to the throne room, Leviathan and Cosmo started talking about Poseidon. When they reached the throne room, Poseidon looked sad. He cleared his throat and they looked at him before asking, "Who are you and what do you want?" "I'm hurt father, you don't recognize me?" Percy asked as Poseidon Widen his eyes and faster than a second, was hugging him full strength as they were both crying in joy. When they were done with their reunion, he looked at Cosmo and asked "Is this your daughter Perce?" Percy chuckled and said, "No, she's my little sister Cosmo dad. And, I kinda fumed into someone way more powerful than anyone in the void." Poseidon was shocked, he just got his son back and he is already the most powerful being in the entire void. That was crazy. "Also, my sister here is the second most powerful in the entire void." He was shocked again. Then, Percy asked him to bring the people who didn't betray him come over here. He agreed immediately and less than a second, Hera, Hades, Hestia, Apollo, Hermes, and Demeter. They looked around confused until they spotted Poseidon and Percy. Their eyes widened and they crashed into Percy while they had tears in them. Then they looked at Cosmo and asked him the same question Poseidon did and he answered the same.

"Cosmo, what do you like to do best?" Hera asked her. "I like to sing Aunt Hera." Cosmo said. "Can you sing a song for me then please?" "Sure!"

 **LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING THE SONG it's FROM NIGHTCORE**

 ** _You shout it loud_**  
 ** _But I can't hear a word you say_**  
 ** _I'm talking loud not saying much_**  
 ** _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_**  
 ** _You shoot me down, but I get up_**

 ** _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_**  
 ** _Fire away, fire away_**  
 ** _Ricochet, you take your aim_**  
 ** _Fire away, fire away_**  
 ** _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_**  
 ** _You shoot me down but I won't fall_**  
 ** _I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium_**

 ** _Cut me down_**  
 ** _But it's you who has further to fall_**  
 ** _Ghost town, haunted love_**  
 ** _Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_**  
 ** _I'm talking loud not saying much_**

 ** _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_**  
 ** _Fire away, fire away_**  
 ** _Ricochet, you take your aim_**  
 ** _Fire away, fire away_**  
 ** _You shoot me down but I won't fall_**  
 ** _I am titanium_**  
 ** _You shoot me down but I won't fall_**  
 ** _I am titanium, I am titanium_**

 ** _Stone-hard, machine gun_**  
 ** _Firing at the ones who run_**  
 ** _Stone-hard, thus bulletproof glass_**

 ** _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_**  
 ** _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_**  
 ** _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_**  
 ** _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_**  
 ** _I am titanium._**

Everyone was speechless. Then, Poseidon said, "You should go to the talent show here tonight and audition. You're really good at singing ya-know. Everyone would go nuts hearing you sing." When Cosmo heard that, she looked at her older brother who nodded his head with a smile. Then she screamed, "YES!" The scream shook the room because of her uncontrolled power.

"Father, can I tell you something real quick? Along with the rest of you?" Percy asked. Everyone was confused but nodded their heads. "I'm not Percy anymore. My name is Leviathan, embodiment of Nothing. The first Entity. Born from no one. Cosmo here, is the second and youngest Entity, embodiment of Everything. She has tremendous amount of power, but even that has an end. As for Nothing, it doesn't have an end to it's power, it's power is unlimited. And I want to give you a minor blessing of unlimited power to be powerful enough to bring the strongest true-divine, a being one generation younger than me and Cosmo here, down to the ground. Do you all accept?" Leviathan asked. ( **A.N. I'm just going to call Percy either Percy or Leviathan. In battles or when Percy's angry at the gods, you'd see the name Leviathan.)** When they came rushing over to him giving him a big hug, he took that as a yes so he did it. They looked at themselves confused until they saw Leviathan smiling at them. "This blessing also allows you to know not to abuse it immediately or at all. So feel free to use the power whenever because you will know when it's enough. You will also never be power hungry." Leviathan said with pride for them and also because of how powerful his blessing was. They crashed into him and Cosmo saying thank you.

 _Time skip 3 hours talent show starting now._

We were at the talent show where Poseidon, Amphitrite, and Triton were being the judges along with the rest of the Olympians along with Gaea, who looked happy as he knew that she was happy he was back. Annabeth was on the stage doing a quick build for building a jet ski in 3 minutes. And she did. The gods were impressed so they gave her an eight. She was delighted because nobody had gotten eight or higher than that so she was happy sure that she would win. Now it was Cosmo's turn. Once the announcer said her name, she came up. "So Cosmo, what is your talent you will be showing us tonight?" Zeus said. "I'm going to sing a song, sir." was Cosmo's reply. They nodded their heads showing their approval so she got the mike and started singing

 **Listen to this song while you read this song. Nightcore version.**

 _ **If I told you this was only gonna hurt**_

 ** _If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn_**  
 ** _Would you walk in?_**  
 ** _Would you let me do it first?_**  
 ** _Do it all in the name of love_**  
 ** _Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?_**  
 ** _In the darkness, in the middle of the night_**  
 ** _In the silence, when there's no one by your side_**  
 ** _Would you call in the name of love?_**

 ** _In the name of love, name of love_**  
 ** _In the name of love, name of love_**

 ** _In the name of_**  
 ** _In the name, name_**  
 ** _In the name, name_**

 ** _If I told you we could bathe in all the lights_**  
 ** _Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?_**  
 ** _Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?_**  
 ** _Would you fall in the name of love?_**  
 ** _When there's madness, when there's poison in your head_**  
 ** _When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed_**  
 ** _I will hold you in the depths of your despair_**  
 ** _And it's all in the name of love_**

 ** _In the name of love, name of love_**  
 ** _In the name of love, name of love_**

 ** _In the name of_**  
 ** _In the name, name_**  
 ** _In the name, name_**

 ** _I wanna testify_**  
 ** _Scream in the holy light_**  
 ** _You bring me back to life_**  
 ** _And it's all in the name of love_**  
 ** _I wanna testify_**  
 ** _Scream in the holy light_**  
 ** _You bring me back to life_**  
 ** _And it's all in the name of love_**

 ** _In the name of love, name of love_**  
 ** _In the name of love, name of love_**

 ** _In the name of_**  
 ** _In the name, name_**  
 ** _In the name, name_**  
 ** _In the name of_**  
 ** _In the name, name_**  
 ** _In the name of._**

 _ ****_Everyone was shocked. Her voice flowed with emotion and an aura so big that everyone was shocked. It was more powerful than Helix, father of Chaos. When she finished, Apollo stood up and did something that has never happened in the talent show, he pressed the golden button in the center of the table. That means she won automatically. Percy was so happy, he ran up to the crying Cosmo and gave her a big hug with tears of joy flowing from his eyes. Everyone that voted against Percy's banishment came over to the group hugging the two siblings. Artemis came over and whispered in her ear for only her to hear. What Artemis whispered Percy could hear clear and made his blood stop cold. She said, "Do you want to join my hunters young one?" Once she had said that, Percy's aura started flaring uncontrollably. It knocked everyone off their seats and looked at him in shock. Their standing their was no more a kind man to his sister, it was a cold man that looked like he got everything taken from him. He was glaring at Artemis who was cowering in fear at the amount of power coming from him. Finally, all the pain and anger came as he lost control of his disguise and he turned back into his old demigod form. Everyone gasped as now the Olympians that voted for his banishment had a look of horror on their face as they never knew he could get so much power. Now, he went into his true form, which was still human, but had no eyes, instead, the eye whites were swirling with different colors that made everyone drool at him. He walked up to Artemis, grabbed her by the throat, and threw her into the other side of the building causing their to be a big hole in the wall. Then Zeus stood up and told Percy something that made him stop cold. "PERSEUS JACKSON, SWEAR LOYALTY TOWARDS OLYMPUS OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE!" Zeus boomed holding his master bolt in a threatening way. This made Percy laugh as he exposed his true aura causing all the primordial's to come and investigate the scene. Nyx stood shocked as she saw Percy again and more powerful than before

She was sure that he jumped into the abyss chaos. Then as if he read her mind, he said, "And I did Nyx, I did jump in." He then turned to the terrified Olympian council and said something that made the Primordial's really scared, "It's not Percy _Zeus,_ It's Leviathan. Leviathan Night. Embodiment of Nothing. Unlimited power" Leviathan said. Every primordial came out and bowed to him saying mi-lord to him. Then, a girl came over crying into his legs telling him that he's scaring her. He stopped but the swirls of different colors were still in his eye whites as he calmed the little girl down saying something that made them shocked again as to believe she was never real. He said, "I;m sorry Cosmo if I scared you. I was just mad as Artemis tried to take you away from my life." He then turned around and said to the gods something shocking. "I declare war against you and the Olympians. May the people I care for join me or be neutral, I don't care. but your reign is coming to an end Zeus. It's coming to an end." Every god that voted against his banishment came over to his side along with Gaea and Tartarus. Then, Moros, Pontus, and Uranus went their. Finally, Order, Hemera, Nyx, and Thanatos joined him along with Cosmo. Then, they left in a blank white rip. It was official, war has begun.


	2. Chapter 2 War Begins

**COSMO'S P.O.V.**

She was excited. It was finally time for her to train in her combat skills and powers since she doesn't know how to use them. It was also her birthday.

When she got up she immediately went to her brothers room to wake him up. When she got there, She saw that her brother was sleeping and decided to wake him up by jumping on him. When she got close enough, she jumped onto him. He woke up alarmed and shocked until he saw her. That was when she saw something different, his eyes. instead of neon crystal sea turquoise blue, they were swirling with different colors and had no iris, pupils, nothing. He only had eye whites that swirled with power and different colors. At first she was shocked, then she was scared that something managed to corrupt her older brother. When he saw her shocked state, he widened his eyes and turned them to their neon crystal sea turquoise blue disguised eyes. When she looked at him scared he sighed and got up. "Cosmo, I have something to tell you." Leviathan said. ( **Remember, I said I would call him Leviathan sometimes.)** "Okay." she replied with a squeak. "These are not my normal eyes. the one that you are seeing right now." he said. She was shocked before replying, "Can I see them again? If it's okay with you?" He sighed before turning off their disguise showing their true form. She looked at him in awe before saying, "It's a special day today. Can you guess why?" "Is it because it's your first day in training?" "No." "OH! I know, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" "YES!" They ran downstairs to tell everyone and when they did, they were shocked. That was then Percy snapped his fingers and a big party was set up and everyone yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

They had tons of fun and then it was time for a home talent show. Cosmo got to pick first because she was the birthday girl and she said she wanted to go last because she wanted to see how good others were. She also wanted Percy to sing with her and told him he would know the lyrics because all he had to do is look through her memory, duplicate it, and put it in his own mind. Once that was done, they started the talent show. First was Poseidon, then was Gaea, then Uranus, and so on. When we finished the talent show with Cosmo in the lead with Percy. Order was in third so he got a minor blessing of Cosmo while Cosmo got a minor blessing from Percy and Nyx getting a major blessing of Cosmo because she got second place in the talent show. Everyone was sleepy so they all decided it was time to go to sleep because it was 11:27 in the afternoon, almost midnight!

 **PERCY'S P.O.V.**

The next morning when Percy woke up he had a feeling to go to another planet to get someone. He thought of someone and came to a conclusion of getting Venom. They were best friends after all. He got ready and went downstairs only to find Hera, Hades, Hestia, and Poseidon their making breakfast. "Hey Percy, want anything to eat? I got blue pancakes and blue waffles." Hestia asked when she noticed him. Everyone looked at him and smiled brightly. "Hey you guys. Sorry Hestia, but I'm not hungry right now. I came down to go get a friend of mine from the planet Simbiotisum. He is stronger than all the Olympians together. His name is Venom and I am planning on recruiting him but the only way for him to have a form is to have a host. I will gather as many of his kind as we will need them. When you see me come back with a bunch of blob looking things don't freak out, okay?" "Okay." They said. "Sweet! Okay, see ya guys later!" And with that, he blanked over their. ( **That's what I'm going to call his form of travel, blank)**

When he got their, a bunch of simbiotes rushed at him seeking to eat his head off. All he did was expose his true form and they all immediately went into a bow. I kept on walking until I found them, the very powerful section of this planet, They were known as Simbiotesis for their amazing strength and agility. When he got their, all of them bowed except for Venom who grinned. "Venom!" "Leviathan!" They both gave each other a bro hug and when they released their hug, he told him what he wanted him to do and help him against the Olympians. He agreed immediately and they picked put the strongest simbiotes their were and they ended up picking Riot, Kraken, Venom, Void, Pit, Horror, Poison, Ciro (sIro), Nightmare, Torrent, Whirlpool, Carnage, and Cyclone for the males. For the females, they got Earthia, Galaxy, Solarice, Eclipse, Pandora, Nightlight, Night, Luna, Blaze, Equator, Balance, Dynamic, and Dimension. They all got together and blanked back to his home.

When they got their, everyone was awake. When they saw Percy with a bunch of blobs on him they all screamed except for Hera, Poseidon, Hades, and Hestia. The Simbiotes went to every one with their respective choice save for Venom as he stayed with Percy as he chose him. When the Simbiotes got their hosts, they all felt very very powerful and they all started talking to the Simbiotes in them. "Okay you guys, lets go build our base at earth!" "Lets go!" Everyone shouted and with that, they all blanked away to Alaska.

They were in the center of Alaska where their was a huge mountain in front of them. Percy told everyone to make themselves at home right now while he creates the base for them. When they got relaxed, he started the procedure of the building. He made the top of the mountain a look-out point for warriors in their army for them. He then proceeded in making the mountain hollowed out so it looked like a regular mountain with nothing in it. Not that you would notice their is nothing in it anyways. He then made an image of a really cool base inside the mountain like the design of the base in the movie, _Venom_ , and it appeared in the mountain thanks to his X-ray vision that he just turned back off. the base was 100x bigger than the one in the movie. He then made an exact replica of Wakanda's technology and he made the most powerful metal known, vibranium. He made the warriors armor like the black panther if they were close range and made the long ranged ones look like green arrow's suit with unlimited arrows. He made warriors from blanks, night, day, light, shadow, water, earth, and power, male and female. He had created almost 100,000 warriors into reality. Now he finally finished his army, all he had to do was train them into warriors or just give them the information. He chose the latter so he put the info in their heads. Soon, they were able to fight better than titans.

He then got everyone to his location and soon, everyone was their looking impressed. Soon, they all went into the building through the underground passage way where their was already a lot of security. He put 2 guards in the tree for look out in the trees for any intruders. He then put some more guards in the entrance to make sure they are not intruders in case they break in. They all went inside and were astonished at it's beauty. They then went into the testing chambers to test out their new powers and to let their simbiotes get some exercise. Once their training was finished and the simbiotes got their exercise, they took a tour of the base and were astonished with everything. They all met up in the living room above the testing chambers where they will keep other simbiotes their until their host arrives. They talked and Cosmo, Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Poseidon, and Hades were in their 8 year-old form playing tag with each other. It was funny, since Hades was the most mature out of all of them yet here he is, in his 8 year-old form playing tag. He even act like a child.

 ** _Time skip 3 months_**

They were in the throne room of their base, discussing battle strategies and formations and how to get into the Gates of Olympus. "We can do a phalanx attack on the gates." Suggested Tartarus. They agreed saying it is one of the best formation in greek history. Percy made it accountable that it was a great formation for the attack. Just as they finished their meeting, the alarm went off. signifying an attack. The council went up to the look out tower and sure enough, there was a huge army coming straight at them. They all saw Chaos, Ares, and Athena in the back.

"Tartarus, send the monsters into battle. I don't want them to know about the more powerful part of our army." Percy ordered. "I want Order/Riot, Hades/Horror, and Poseidon/Kraken to lead the army. Use your simbiotes as an advantage for the battle." Tartarus, understanding the reason for Percy's wanting to send all the monsters, allowed it as Order, Hades, and Poseidon flashed out and went into battle helping out the monsters.

 **Third Person's P.O.V.**

Hades, Poseidon, and Order went to Chaos, Ares, and Athena. "Ah, hello traitors, I will have great pleasure killing you lot." Ares said menacingly. The three laughed while Chaos, Athena, and Ares looked confused until they became angry. "Why are you laughing, traitors!" Athena barked. They looked at each other before shrugging and Hades said, "Might as well show them." And then they transformed into their simbiotic forms. Now, Riot, Horror, and Kraken were in their place. Chaos paled drastically and stammered out, "H-how d-d-did you a-adapt w-with th-them?" They looked at them and shrugged their shoulders before Riot said, "Be lucky Venom isn't involved with this, Chaos. Or you'll be missing your head for the rest of your life. Speaking of that, Leviathan/Percy bonded with him, making them impossible to kill the two together in a fight." Now, all three of them paled at the thought as all three of them knew who Venom was and they knew that Percy is the most powerful being in all of existence. They looked at each other before doing the most stupidest thing in the world.

They charged.

"You guys are idiots." Kraken said before the three creatures charged as well.

The fight was incredibly easy for the 3 simbiotes. When they collided with them, they took part of their body and clung it on to theirs and in an instant, they had their powers. They then unlatched from them and started fighting them. They were strong, but it was an easy battle. Soon, the three intruders were sent into defense as their opponent got the upper hand. Kraken found an opening in Athena;s gaurd and went for the shot who's eye's widen but before she could defend herself Kraken had already bitten on the exposed spot. She cried out in pain before flashing away. Now, their were only two left and all the soldiers on the enemy sent here are dead, so Kraken changed into Poseidon in which flashed back into the look-out tower. Horror disarmed Ares and bit into his arm and tore it off, leaving a one arm Ares who flashed away back into Olympus like Athena. Horror changed back into Hades who flashed into the watch tower. Now, it was Riot vs Chaos and Riot was winning the battle. He saw him try to fake a faint but before he could Riot took a bite out of his arm leaving him with a chunk of flesh in his teeth. Chaos watched in shock as Riot swallowed part of his arm. He then flashed away back to Olympus in a vortex. Riot changed back into Order and he too flashed into the watch tower before they all celebrated their victory.

Percy and Cosmo though had a different thought, though. They wanted to scare the hell out of the Olympians and so they created a plan to scare the damn out of them. They told the rest of the people around them and they agreed on it, so Cosmo and Percy blanked towards Olympus.

 _At Olympus_

 **ZEUS'S P.O.V**

Zeus was in a rage. Not only did Athena and Ares get beaten in the fight, They got too injured to fight in this war because of these things Chaos said as simbiotes. He called a meeting to Olympus to talk about how we should start a new attack on them. Once everyone was in the throne room, he started the meeting. "Greetings minor and major gods, everyone helping us in the war, we would like to discuss a new battle strategy for our next attack." Zeus said. "Does anyone have any useful information?" Chaos raised his hand. "Yes lord Chaos?" "They have the most powerful simbiote their is. They have Venom. Also, Percy became Venom's host and they have a strong bond within a friendship. And Percy is the most powerful being in existence." "And that is where your right Chaos." Said a voice. "I am the most powerful being in existence." Now, everyone was scared, but none was more scared than the primordial's and Chaos. The reason why, is because the knew this voice. It was Venom. "Yes, that is my brother. As for me, I'm Galaxy." Now, the primordial's were scared out of their wits. "Be warned, we will be attacking in 3 days. We will be coming with all of our Immortals and they all have a simbiote in them. So be warned, this is the end of your reign." And with that, the presence was gone. "All-right everyone, get some sleep. We need to Sharpen the Saw for the big day." _(_ **I lost a bet against my dad, so I have to put the 7 habits of highly effective teens in this story. Sorry!)** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND CUT! Sorry if this is a short chapter but it's thanksgiving break. I am super excited for the actual food to come. Please leave a review because that would be really nice. Thank you! Love you guys!**


End file.
